Taihou wa kaze makase
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Translation: Leave the arrest to the wind. Song-fic with the Tenchi Muyo! song


Taihou wa kaze makase  
"Leave The Arrest To The Wind"  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Vash the Stampede, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the insurance girls, anything from Trigun, or the song "Taihou wa kaze makase ~ Police Magic" off of the Tenchi Muyo! soundtrack. I also don't own "Best Friends" from the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers CD "Best Friends".  
  
Quote Of The Day: "Hey Vash.. You're crying again.." "Steve said we aren't human.. He thinks we're monsters.. He hates us.." "I know.."- Chibi Knives to Chibi Vash, then back to Knives, talking, episode "Rem Savrem"  
  
  
----------  
doko ni iru no chotto hannin-san  
kakuretatera TAIHO dekinai ja nai.  
iya da wa hazureta MISAIRU de  
machijuu anadarake ja nai  
o-tsuki-sama ga kaketa no mo  
watashi ga utta sei kashira.  
It's a POLICE MAGIC!  
if you wanna see me,  
you can whistle whenever you want!  
----------  
  
"You always smile and seem so friendly, but the way you smile is so empty that it hurts to look at it" he said. That is what he told me. He was right, of course, but I don't really understand how he knew. Then again, maybe it's not rocket science or anything. I don't know.  
He seems to know more than it looks like he does, Wolfwood, that is. Always. He knows how to shoot a gun better than most, and yet he would never use that skill except to help people. He is truly an unusual guy, I give you that.  
I know, I know, I don't really seem all that observant, right? I'm really a whole lot smarter than I look. I act goofy and stuff like that, but, as Wolfwood put it best, "you're hurting like crazy on the inside, but yet you grin and bear it". So true.  
I guess Wolfwood is a good friend, although we definately have our differences. Okay, many, many differences. Heck, we're almost the same and then again we're exact opposites! How does that work? Don't ask me. I dunno.  
You know that song, "Best Friends"? I love that song. It's true. "Best friends, best friends, just call me and I'll be there, with friends, just like before". That has to be my favorite line in it. It's true. I hate to admit it, but if Wolfwood asked for my help, I'd give it to him, and gladly. He's my best friend.  
But, don't tell him I said that.  
  
----------  
shimatsusho ga taihen da wa  
anata mo issho ni kaite ne?  
anata donna tsumi o okashita no ka  
watashi jitsu wa yoku shirinai n dakedo...  
ii no yo tsumi ni dai mo shou mo  
matsu mo take mo ume mo nai wa  
o-sakana kuwaeta NEKO mo  
issho ni oi-kakechau kara.  
----------  
  
Everyone thinks I'm a total ditz. News flash! I'm not. It's a front. I'm really smarter- honest!  
Meryl thinks I'm just an idiot. Okay, maybe sometimes I am. But not always! I can be serious. I'm really serious. Sometimes I just want to be friendly though. I don't want people to think that I'm sad, 'cuz above all else I don't want pity or sympathy. I can't stand it when people think that I need their pity. I just... don't. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me because of my past. It's all in the past, and that's the point of it all.  
I'll be serious occasionally, but usually I'm known among friends for my light-heartedness. If they were psycic, I'd be in trouble.  
I'm not exactly happy. I don't know how long it's been since I really was... 100, 103 years? Something like that. That was when everything got bad, and it hasn't stopped. I tell you this, it doesn't exactly feel great to have your own brother trying to kill you at every turn, and if it's not him then it's Legato or Brilliant Dynamites Neon (BDN) or one of the Gun Ho Guns. Always, someone is after me. Sometimes it gets to be too much for me to handle. But then I remind myself that I really want to live, and if I let things get off the handle then I won't.  
I guess I'm just your average, albeit danger-prone, guy.  
  
----------  
It's a POLICE MAGIC!  
if your gonna need me,  
you can whistle whenever you want!  
ara iya da tomaranai wa  
oikoshichatta wa mattete ne!  
ara ara konna toko ni NEJI ga  
hitotsu toreteru wa iya da wa  
uchuu no heiwa no tame ni  
watakushi kinmuchuu na no ni...  
----------  
  
I hate killing. I made a promise to Rem that I wouldn't kill anyone, not ever. It would make her sad if I did. I don't want Rem to be sad, I didn't when she was alive and I won't when she's gone. Kaite was wrong. I don't need to stop being so "soft" on people. I know that they are the enemy, but they could change. They could make it better if they wanted to. I just give them the chance. I don't kill them. I don't want to break my promise to Rem, and furthermore I don't want to be the one to send them to Hell. If they change, then they've got a chance at heaven. If I killed them now, they would go to Hell regardless, and I would be responsible for that. I don't want to live with that. I don't think I could.  
My friends.. I don't really ever know if they're with me, or against me. I mean, they're there, sure, but they don't listen to me, they just do what they want, and they don't seem to care about me like friends should. You know that feeling? Like everyone is against you? Try having that feeling 24/7. I know, bad concept, huh? That's my life.  
I mean, I've got a WHOLE lotta money on my head. If someone killed me, they'd get that money. It's hard to live with that. I do, though. I won't let anyone catch me. I won't be the building block for a greater greed.  
Let's just leave this arrest to the wind.  
  
----------  
O.K. POLICE MAGIC!  
if you wanna see me...  
mi-ushutchatta wa...  
kaze makase sagashi-dasu wa  
uchuu ni kaze nado attakke?...  
POLICE MAGIC!  
if you wanna see me,  
you can whistle whenever you want!  
----------  
  
I don't know why I do what I do. I want to help people, I guess, but maybe there's more to it..?  
Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue. Jeez, my friends could tell you that.  
Okay, I'm not clueless. I know what goes on in the world better than most people. I have an understanding of lost technology, even. Must come from being 131 years old. Something like that, anyway. I don't even know why I'm writing this. Maybe I just hope that someone will know what the heck I'm talking about and be able to understand me once and for all.  
I'm really tired of being misunderstood.  
  
----------  
makasete ne watashi naraba  
sugu kaiketsu yo ne yokatta ne!  
----------  
  
I guess I'm out of things to say.  
Anyway, like I told you before, I'm not going to be caught. No one will get the money from my head. I refuse to let some greedy person become rich and powerful because I was careless.  
I'm gonna leave the arrest to the wind.  
Vash the Stampede  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You earned it. Here is the translation of the song:  
  
Leave the Arrest to the Wind ~ Police Magic  
  
Where did you go? Wait a minute, Mr. Criminal.  
If you hide, I can't arrest you.  
  
Oh dear, because of my missiles that missed,  
the whole city is full of holes, isn't it.  
The moon has waned,  
I wonder if it's also because I shot it.  
  
It's a POLICE MAGIC!  
If you wanna see me,  
You can whistle whenever you want!  
  
A written apology, good heavens!  
Write it with me?  
  
What kind of crime did you commit?  
'Cause I really don't know very well, but...  
  
It's okay. The crime is not major or minor  
not pine nor bamboo nor plum (*)  
I'll also chase  
the cat with the fish in it's mouth.  
  
It's a POLICE MAGIC!  
If you're gonna need me,  
You can whistle whenever you want!  
  
What, oh dear, I can't stop,  
I've been overtaken. Wait up!  
  
Well, well, a screw in a place like this.  
One came off, oh dear.  
Although I am on the job  
for the sake of interstellar peace...  
  
O.K. POLICE MAGIC!  
If you wanna see me...  
  
I've lost sight of him.  
I'll leave it to the wind to search him out.  
A wind in space... is there any such thing?...  
  
POLICE MAGIC!  
If you wanna see me,  
You can whistle whenever you want!  
  
If you leave it to me,  
I'll resolve it soon! All right!  
  
  
  
(*) "not pine nor bamboo nor plum" basically means "not worst nor worse nor bad". E-mail me at evil_kayura@hotmail.com if you want the complete meaning of the line, or the signifigance of "I'll also chase the cat with the fish in it's mouth".  
  
BTW, if you watch Tenchi Muyo! answer me this: doesn't it sound like Mihoshi singing this? ^_^;;  
Among the Trigun gang, it'd be Millie. Personal opinion, but.... ^^;;; 


End file.
